The Art of Vegan Cookies
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: A story in which Kurt helps Finn make vegan cookies for Rachel.


**I know it's short, but I felt that if I made it any longer that it would lose the value of the ending. Also, I haven't been writing a whole lot, which means that my confidence level for writing this gargantuan oneshot is depleted. In due time, I will be back to writing long Kurt and Blaine pieces. I promise. Until then, we have short little Kurt and Finn snippets that pull at my heartstrings.**

**Disclaimer: If only I owned Glee...**

* * *

><p>"Dammit!" Finn shouted from the kitchen, almost instantly putting Kurt into panic mode.<p>

Finn plus the kitchen was never a good combination, let alone when there was swearing involved the process. This had been learned over the winter holiday, when Finn volunteered, or was rather forced by Carole, to help with the cooking. There was a reason that the Hudson-Hummel family had Chinese takeout for their Christmas dinner.

"Ugh!" Finn grumbled, as the sound of pans clattering to the floor made Kurt pick up his pace to the kitchen. He came to a dead halt in the doorway, where Finn was trying to shove everything back into the cupboard without much success.

"There's an order to putting them in, so they all fit," Kurt spoke up, as Finn threw up his hands in defeat with a distressed moan.

Kurt crossed the linoleum, and starting fitting the pots together like those Russian dolls, until everything was off of the floor.

"What are you doing anyway?" Kurt asked, mostly out of curiosity because Finn was never in the kitchen for more than two minutes, which consisted of grabbing a bag of junk from the pantry.

"Making cookies," Finn almost happily said, as Kurt inspected the ingredients spread on the counter, along with a recipe for chocolate chip cookies.

"You need eggs," Kurt noted, absently reaching for the refrigerator door handle.

"No!" Finn shouted, dramatically pressing his body weight up against the door, successfully keeping it shut.

Kurt scowled, "You need eggs to make cookies, Finn." Not even getting into the technicalities for _why_ eggs were needed for baking cookies, which he knew Finn wouldn't even be able to begin comprehending.

"I can't use them," Finn just about whined, almost in full blown panic mode that he wouldn't be able to make the cookies.

"Why not?" Kurt asked, impatiently tapping his foot on the floor waiting for this explanation because it just had to be good.

"They're for Rachel," Finn sheepishly admitted, wringing his hands as his eyes suddenly became fascinated by the floor.

"Then, you can't use milk either," Kurt said, grabbing the milk carton from its place among the rest of the ingredients on the counter.

"What?" Finn asked, giving in to the slight shove that Kurt gave him to get away from the refrigerator door.

"Just no milk, Finn," Kurt said, surveying the rest of the materials that Finn had laid out, before picking up the stick of butter, "You need to use the Whole Foods butter that I get for my dad."

"Ew. It doesn't even taste good," Finn protested, scrunching his nose up, as he remembered the time he resorted to using the Whole Foods butter when they had run out of the regular kind. He couldn't understand why people would willingly eat the Whole Foods kind, when there was perfectly yummy regular butter around. It just didn't make sense.

"Rachel is a vegan, which means that she eats nothing that comes from an animal," Kurt said, giving Finn an impromptu civics lesson about his girlfriend, "So, no meat, no eggs, no milk, no butter."

"Anything else?" Finn asked, wondering if he should just give up on the attempting to cook for Rachel thing.

"A lot more, but we'll start with that," Kurt said, as he fished around the back of the fridge for some vegan imitation egg replacer that he knew was still around from the last time they tried to make vegan cookies.

It ended up in a flour fight that resulted in an hour of scrubbing the kitchen clean. But, Kurt supposed, that it had all been worth it because it was the most fun he'd ever had with Rachel, which was saying a lot.

"Just follow the directions with these ingredients," Kurt ordered, dumping the egg replacer, and vegan butter onto the counter, before grabbing the vegan chocolate chips from the pantry.

"I don't think these will taste good," Finn said, wincing as Kurt dropped the bag of chocolate chips on the counter.

He had tried a handful of chocolate chips from that bag a week ago, and nearly puked while chewing them. He put on a show as he spat out the chocolate into the garbage can, and bolted to brush his teeth to rid of the horrid taste.

"They will taste fine, Finn," Kurt said, preheating the oven and measuring out the flour, "Trust me."

"I'm not eating any," Finn decided, as Kurt shoved a measuring cup and the sugar bag into his arms.

"You're not supposed to eat any. They're for Rachel," Kurt wisely said, giving Finn the bowl with flour for him to mix the rest of the dry ingredients in.

"I know, but I usually taste-test a few," Finn confessed, mixing the granules, while Kurt measured out the rest of the ingredients.

"I'll test them," Kurt offered, before quietly adding, "And, you'll tell Rachel that you made them all by yourself."

"Are you sure? Don't you want credit?" Finn asked, as Kurt started to beat the wetter of the materials.

"No, besides, her and I bake all the time. It'll be more special for her if she thinks that you went through the trouble of preparing cookies, let alone vegan ones for her," Kurt logically said, as the preheat light dinged on.

"If you say so," Finn said with a shrug of his shoulder, as Kurt dumped the wet ingredient bowl into the dry one.

"Mix," Kurt ordered, as he slowly added the chocolate chips to the mixture.

"Thank you," Finn wholeheartedly said, making Kurt's heart swell in the most delightful way.

In all his life, he never imagined being friends, let alone step-brothers, with Finn. It was all so surreal, considering how far they had come from the unrequited crush and the faggy debacle.

"You're welcome," Kurt said back, with a broad smile back at his step-brother.

Kurt took a step back as Finn placed the cookie tray into the oven. He could get used to this step-brother situation.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometimes Kurt and Finn make my heart swell. Reviews are always appreciated, but never demanded.<strong>


End file.
